Barry Livingston
Barry Livingston played Wayne Sheehan in the season seven Grey's Anatomy episode Adrift and at Peace. Career Filmography *''Notorious Nick'' (????) *''Paper Tiger'' (2019) *''The Silent Natural'' (2019) *''Bad Twin'' (2016) *''Christmas with the Andersons'' (2016) *''War Dogs'' (2016) *''Beautiful & Twisted'' (2015) *''24: Solitary (short)'' (2014) *''Looking for Mr. Right'' (2014) *''Jersey Boys'' (2014) *''Dancing on a Dry Salt Lake'' (2013) *''Second Chances'' (2013) *''The Man Who Sold the World (short)'' (2012) *''Fun Size'' (2012) *''Argo'' (2012) *''Hostel: Part III'' (2011) *''Love's Christmas Journey'' (2011) *''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) *''The Social Network'' (2010) *''Expecting a Miracle'' (2009) *''You Don't Mess with the Zohan'' (2008) *''Final Approach'' (2007) *''The King Kaiser Show'' (2007) *''Zodiac'' (2007) *''Pandemic'' (2007) *''Mystery Woman: Wild West Mystery'' (2006) *''First Daughter'' (2004) *''Wedding Daze'' (2004) *''Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star'' (2003) *''Basic Training (short)'' (2001) *''Robbie's Brother'' (2001) *''Tremors 3: Back to Perfection'' (2001) *''Little Man on Campus (short)'' (2000) *''Invisible Mom II'' (1999) *''Steel Sharks'' (1997) *''Invisible Mom'' (1996) *''The O.J. Simpson Story'' (1995) *''The Elf and the Magic Key'' (1993) *''Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence'' (1993) *''The Nutt House'' (1992) *''Easy Wheels'' (1989) *''Masters of the Universe'' (1987) *''High School U.S.A.'' (1983) *''Sidewinder 1'' (1977) *''Hurricane'' (1974) *''The Elevator'' (1974) *''Love Is Not Forever'' (1974) *''Peege (short)'' (1973) *''You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'' (1973) *''The Two of Us'' (1966) *''Love and Kisses'' (1965) *''My Six Loves'' (1963) *''Papa's Delicate Condition'' (1963) *''The Errand Boy'' (1961) Television *''Truth Be Told'' (2019) *''Veronica Mars'' (2019) *''Then Again with Herbie J Pilato'' (2019) *''Bosch'' (2018-2019) *''Sideswiped'' (2018) *''Dear White People'' (2018) *''The Orville'' (2017) *''Me, Myself and I'' (2017) *''I'm Sorry'' (2017) *''Angie Tribeca'' (2017) *''Trial & Error'' (2017) *''The Middle'' (2017) *''Teen Wolf'' (2016) *''The Fosters'' (2013-2015) *''The Last Ship'' (2015) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2015) *''Chasing Life'' (2015) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2015) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2014) *''Anger Management'' (2014) *''Parenthood'' (2014) *''Glee'' (2014) *''Mistresses'' (2013) *''Real Husbands of Hollywood'' (2013) *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' (2012) *''Major Crimes'' (2012) *''Melissa & Joey'' (2012) *''Revenge'' (2012) *''CSI: Miami'' (2012) *''Suburgatory'' (2012) *''Supah Ninjas'' (2011) *''Castle'' (2011) *''The Event'' (2011) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2010) *''Southland'' (2010) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (2009) *''Lie to Me'' (2009) *''Monk'' (2009) *''NCIS'' (2009) *''Big Love'' (2009) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2009) *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' (2008) *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' (2008) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2008) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''Mad Men'' (2007) *''Rodney'' (2006) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2006) *''Strong Medicine'' (2004) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (2004) *''She Spies'' (2004) *''The Guardian'' (2003) *''Do Over'' (2002) *''American Dreams'' (2002) *''Son of the Beach'' (2002) *''Roswell'' (2002) *''Maybe It's Me'' (2002) *''Will & Grace'' (2002) *''All About Us'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2001) *''Boston Public'' (2001) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2000) *''The Huntress'' (2000) *''Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane'' (2000) *''Judging Amy'' (2000) *''The Hughleys'' (1999) *''Soldier of Fortune, Inc.'' (1999) *''Saved by the Bell: The New Class'' (1998) *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' (1998) *''USA High'' (1998) *''Ally McBeal'' (1998) *''Total Security'' (1997) *''Sliders'' (1997) *''The Nanny'' (1997) *''Boston Common'' (1996) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1994-1995) *''The Elf Who Saved Christmas (short)'' (1992) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1990-1992) *''1st & Ten; The Championship'' (1985) *''Hart to Hart'' (1984) *''Simon & Simon'' (1984) *''Alvin & the Chipmunks'' (1983) *''Lucas Tanner'' (1975) *''Police Woman'' (1974) *''Sons and Daughters'' (1974) *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1973) *''Thicker Than Water'' (1973) *''Ironside'' (1973) *''Room 222'' (1973) *''The Sandy Duncan Show'' (1972) *''My Three Sons'' (1963-1972) *''Vacation Playhouse'' (1966) *''The Lucy Show'' (1963-1964) *''Breaking Point'' (1964) *''Sam Benedict'' (1963) *''The Adventures of Ozzie & Harriet'' (1960-1962) *''The Dick Van Dyke Show'' (1962) External Links * * Category:Actors